This is the last night Hiatus
by Felineheart
Summary: Ichigo, who was blamed for his mother's death, has lived seven abusive years with his father. After something happens Ichigo is ready to end his pain once and for all. He goes to say goodbye to his friend Renji but Renji isn't ready to give up on him
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. This is based off the song "The last night" by skillet. I don't own them either. Nor do I own the child abuse idea.

Warnings: This is a yaoi. It's in an alternate universe, there will be ooc stuff. There will be violence.

Author's note: The song verses are mixed up to suit the chapter it is paired with. Sorry it is so short. **Pwease review**

**This is the last night**

_Your parents say everything is your fault But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all _

_I'm so sick of when they say It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine But I know it's a lie_

A teenage boy with fiery orange hair sat on a swing in a playground that was about two blocks from his home. It was getting dark but he didn't care, the last thing he wanted to do was go home. Honey brown eyes stared at the sand beneath his feet. A black bruise marred his tan cheek and his left arm was in a cast. The white cast had stuff written on it from his friends. A small smile lit up his face as he looked down at the crappy drawing of a bunny with a cast. His friend Rukia had drawn it during history class when he was asleep. Ichigo had a lot of friends but only three had been allowed to see through his mask.

His home life was a disaster. His dad hated him and he couldn't blame him. When he was nine he had killed his mother, or that's how he felt anyways. That day he and his mother had stopped at a gas station. Ichigo had asked for a candy bar because he aced a test. That innocent decision would haunt him for the rest of his life. About two minutes after they had walked in, two armed robbers arrived. After the store clerk refused to give the men money, one of the men pointed his gun at ichigo. His mother saw this and shielded her child just as the man fired his weapon. After that the clerk didn't hesitate to give away the money. The robbers left and the ambulance arrived too late to save his mother. The two robbers died about thirty minutes after his mother was shot. Their car had exploded after crashing during a high speed chase.

His father blamed him for his mother's death because there was no one else alive to blame. He had been in his own personal hell for the six years. Ichigo was used to being told that he was just a waste of air. He had gotten good at hiding the evidence of daily beatings. About two years ago his friends Rukia , Orihime, and Renji had discovered his secret. They had urged him to tell one of his teachers but he refused. He couldn't do that to his dad. He deserved the punishments anyway.

It worried Rukia, Orihime, and Renji that every month Ichigo seemed to grow more distant. They hated how everyone had said he was just going through an akward teenage phase. They knew better but had promised not to tell anyone about the abuse Ichigo was going through. They didn't know how much longer they could keep the secret.


	2. Saying goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. This is based off the song "The last night" by skillet. I don't own them either. Nor do I own the child abuse idea.**

**Warnings: This is a yaoi. It's in an alternate universe, there will be ooc stuff. There will be violence. I left out the rape scene; the whole chapter is on my homepage**

**Authors note: Domestic violence and rape is never ok and should be always reported. I wrote the whole scene out because that's how I write. **

**Two weeks later**

_You come to me with scars on your wrist You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this I just came to say goodbye I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine But I know it's a lie_

It was pouring outside as Renji , a teenage boy with red hair, looked at his math homework. His teacher must have had something up his ass because he had loaded Renji and his classmates with home, just because one person had whispered during a test.

Suddenly the doorbell rang which startled him so much he fell off his chair. Annoyed Renji picked himself off the floor and headed towards the door. He lived in a fairly large home with his legal guardian Byakuya and Byakuya's little sister Rukia but neither of them were home so it was up to him to get the door.

A look of concern touched his face as he opened the door. "Ichigo?", he said surprised. Ichigo hardly came over anymore. Something bad must have happened.

Ichigo stood in the pouring rain as he looked up at Renji with his broken honey eyes. Looking into those eyes both angered and saddened him. He loved Ichigo, he had for a while. He couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"Jeez your soaked", Renji said before ushering him inside. He then ran to get a towel. After he came back he wrapped it around ichigo. "Come on let's get you some dry clothes", Renji said before unconsciously taking his hand and leading him into his room.

Ichigo almost let a smile touch his lips as he felt Renji's warm hand take his own cold one. He hated that he was about to hurt friends but he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted all the pain to stop .

After a few minutes Ichigo was in dry clothes.

"Renji" , Ichigo said softly as he sat next to Renji on the bed.

"Yes Ichigo", Renji replied, he was hoping that his friend was going to tell him what was wrong. He never could of prepared himself for what Ichigo was going to say.

"I-I came to say good-bye", ichgo said softly as he stared at the ground.

Renji blinked, what did he just say? It was a few minutes before those two words completely sunk in. "Ichigo don't leave me, let me help you", Renji said before wrapping his arms around the younger boy. It was taking all his self-control to suppress the chaotic emotions in his mind.

"But you can't help me, I deserve it any way", Ichigo said.

Renji had to bite back a growl when he heard Ichigo defend his father actions. Renji gently grabbed Ichigo's chin and made him look at him. "Ichigo don't ever say you deserve to be hurt again", Renji said softly.

"But I killed my mother", Ichigo said as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Renji pulled Ichigo into his arms and allowed Ichigo to cry into his chest. "Ichigo you were a child, you had nothing to do with your mother's death. Your mother saved you because she loved you. She would want you to know it wasn't your fault", Renji said softly as rubbed soothing circle on the others back.

Ichigo continued to cry, a large part of him wanted to believe Renji. But the part of him that said he was worthless, reinforced the thought that it was his fault.

"Ichigo what happened?", Renji asked. He didn't want to make the boy hurt any more than he already was but he needed to know. He needed to know what had convinced him to commit suicide. He was one hundred percent certain it wasn't his father's normal abuse that had pushed him over the edge.

Ichigo stiffened when Renji asked what had happened. He thought about what had happened and he began to sob harder while his body trembled.

**Flashback**

_Ichigo groaned as he impacted with the hard ground. His father had just kicked him down the stairs. Slowly he picked himself, before accessing the damage. It felt like a few of the broken ribs that had been healing nicely might of shifted when he fell. Little did he know broken ribs were the least of his worries. _

_The doorbell rang and Ichigo went and opened the door. Outside stood two men one with brown hair and cold brown eyes, the other had his eyes closed and had silver hair. Suddenly the man with silver hair grabbed Ichigo and placed a white cloth over his nose and mouth. Ichigo smelled something funny before passing out._

_When Ichigo woke up, he found himself naked and tied to a bed. Panic set in when the two men from before entered the room, the two men were also naked. _

"_I guess introductions are in order", The brown haired man said politely. "I am Aizen ", Aizen said before pointing to the other man. "And he is Gin", Aizen said before moving towards the bed. "And you Ichigo are our toy for the night", He said before chuckling as Ichigo pulled at his bonds desperately. "Poor doomed thing" he said with a smile as he crawled onto the bed. _

_Gin crawled onto the bed from the other side. _

"_I tied those knots myself, there is no escape" Aizen said. _

"_D-don't touch me" Ichigo cried out before struggling harder as Gin touched his chest. "Stop ah it", He started to say before Aizen rubbed his thumb over Ichigo's nipple._

**End Flashback **

Renji held on Ichigo who was hysterical.

"I can't , I can't", Ichigo said in-between sobs.

"Shh" , Renji said softly . "You don't have to tell me right now", He said softly. "You don't have to go home either. You can stay here", he said as he rubbed Ichigo's back.

"Really?", Ichigo said hope in his voice as he looked up.

"Really", Renji replied. Ichigo reminded him of a scared child and in a way that's what the boy was. "Your safe, here ", He said .

"You promise ", Ichigo asked hesitant to believe him.

"I promise".

Ichigo looked up into Renji's eyes and couldn't help but believe him. Plus he already felt safe in Renji's arms. He was exhausted but felt he owed renji an answer even though it would be painful to say. "My father sold my body to two men for a night", Ichigo said in a soft whisper that betrayed the shame he felt.

WHAT!, his mind screamed. He looked down to find Ichigo fast asleep. Gently he moved him off his lap and stalked out of the room. He was going to kill ichigo's bastard of a father.

Byakuya walked to find a trail of water leading down the hallway. With scowl he followed the trail intent on yelling at the person who messed up his clean home.

stopped when he saw Renji. "Why do you like you are about to put a hole in my wall?" Byakuya asked concerned for both Renji and his wall.

"I am going murder his father", Renji said in a low growl. Byakuya looked past him and saw Ichigo asleep on Renji's bed.

"The daily abuse was bad enough but then he sold his son for money", Renji growl, he just wanted to kill something.

Byakuya blinked before looking at the sleeping boy. Everything made sense, he had wondered why the boy always wore long sleeves and why he gradually stopped coming to his home.

He felt anger but knew killing the man was not an option. "You cannot kill him because the boy needs you and you cannot be there for him if you are in jail", Byakuya said keeping his own emotions in check.

Renji took a deep breath before sighing. He was right damn it he was still pissed as hell. "Can he stay here?", Renji asked finally.

"Of course but it seems my floor needs attention", Byakuya said which caused Renji to stare at him. Only Byakuya could go from being angry to being worried about his floor.

"Yeah yeah", Renji said before getting a mop. Funnily enough he found that mopping was calming.


	3. Meeting Shiro

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. This is based off the song "The last night" by skillet. I don't own them either. Nor do I own the child abuse idea.**

**Warnings: This is a yaoi. It's in an alternate universe, there will be ooc stuff. **

**Author's note {1}: No song lyrics for this chapter**

**Author's note {2}: This is an uber short chapter but I am working on the next chapter and it will be lemon flavored**

Ichigo woke up in his mind. He knew he was in his mind because he was in a world of sideways buildings. He had been there before. Whenever things got really bad he would retreat into the sanctuary of his mind. He was confused as to why he was there because what had just happened had to be one of the best things to happen to him in years.

"Yo king", Said a white copy of himself.

"Who are you?" , Ichigo asked curious and somewhat afraid.

The white copy frowned at the fear in Ichigo's voice. "I am ya, there is no need for ya to be scared of me", the white copy said as he crossed his arms." My purpose is to protect you "

"Because I am weak", Ichigo said looking down ashamed.

The white version sighed before walking over and gently grabbing his chin. "Ya are stronger than most. Most would have shattered after going through what ya have", the white copy said.

"I feel broken", Ichigo said softly.

"Ya are but broken things can be fixed", the white copy said. "Tomarrow ya should go home and get yer important stuff".

Ichigo looked at him with a panicked expression. "If I go home he won't let me leave", he said worry in his voice.

"Leave ya old man to me", the white copy said "Ya'll be fine, I promise".

Ichigo frowned he didn't want his father hurt. Despite everything his father had done to him, he still loved his father.

"I won't hurt him unless I have to", the white copy promised. "Let Renji fix ya and I'll worry about yer old man. K?"

"Ok I guess", Ichigo said. "Do you have a name?"

"Course I got a name" the white copy said with a smirk. "It's Shiro"

Shiro looked at Ichigo. "Ya should wake up now, Renji's worried about ya"

Ichigo nodded before closing his eyes.


	4. Give me your hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. This is based off the song "The last night" by skillet. I don't own them either. Nor do I own the child abuse idea.**

**Warnings: This is a yaoi. It's in an alternate universe, there will be ooc stuff.**

**Author's note {1}: Ok so it's not lemon flavor but I don't think it is bad.**

**Author's note {2}: Sorry for taking so long.**

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

_Tonight,_

_Tonight._

Renji sat next to ichigo who was curled up in a ball on his bed.

Ichigo had been out for two hours. He had whimpered several times during his sleep.

Renji watched as Ichigo's eyelids opened which reveal his beautiful honey eyes.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm here Ichigo", Renji said softly.

He didn't want scare Ichigo away. He wanted to be Ichigo's sanctuary.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother", Ichigo said with a sad smile.

"You're not a bother", Renji said.

"Why are helping me?", Ichigo asked. He trusted Renji but not completely. There was no one he completely trusted not even himself.

He trusted Kon but Kon was a stuffed lion he had received from his mother when he was nine.

He used to pretend Kon was real, that stuffed toy helped him through a lot when he was younger.

"Because you're my friend and I care about you", Renji said truthfully.

Ichigo thought about that for a few moments before letting a genuine smile touch his lips.

"Thank you",he said as he sat up.

Renji hadn't seen that smile in over a year. He smiled back at Ichigo happily.

"You're welcome", Renji said

"IchigoIloveyou", Renji blurted out all of a sudden. Shit, he said mentally. Why couldn't he of just kept his big mouth shut.

Ichigo looked at Renji stunned.

He wasn't sure if he should run or kiss him.

He had liked Renji for a long time but he had always thought Renji was straight and therefore untouchable.

He wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship.

"I-I'm sorry ichi I shouldn't of …", Renji said nervously but he was cut off by Ichigo who put his fingerto Renji's lips.

"I like you too ", Ichigo said timidly. "But I am broken", he said looking down.

"Ichi broken things can be fixed", Renji said softly before pressing his lips to Ichigo's. "Let me fix you", he said after pulling away.

Ichigo's mind took a few moments to process what had just happened. He nodded before shocking Renji by kissing him back.

It had been a timid kiss but it made Renji happy regardless.

"We'll take things slow ok?"Renji said softly before kissing Ichigo forehead.

Ichigo was going to need time, time to heal and he was willing to wait.

"Ok", Ichigo said before leaning against Renj's shoulder.

Meanwhile downstairs

Rukia had just walked in.

"I'M HOME", she yelled.

"RENJI GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE", she yelled after Renji didn't answer.

It was their turn to make dinner and she wasn't going to make it by herself.

"I gotta help Rukia make dinner", Renji said with a sigh.

As always Rukia had perfect timing

Renji got up before looking at Ichigo again. "You're welcome to stay here".

"I think I'll come with you", Ichigo said

Renji nodded with a smile as Ichigo got up.

"RE…", Rukia started to but was cut off by Renji.

"I'm here you don't have to yell in my ear", Renji said with a frown.

Rukia was about to scold him for ignoring her, when Ichigo walked into the room.

"Ichigo", Rukia said shocked before she ran over to him. She gave him a hug before punching his arm.

"Don't hit him", Renji said protectively as Ichigo rubbed his arm.

"It's ok", Ichigo said

After dinner

"Thank you", Ichigo said with another genuine smile.

It had been nice to eat with them.

"You're welcome", Byakuya said as he ignored Rukia and Renji, who were having an argument.

"Are they always like this after dinner?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia and Renji were arguing about whose turn it was to do the dishes.

"Unfortunately yes", Byakuya said with a sigh.

"I could do the dishes", Ichigo offered.

"Don't worry about it Ichi, I'll do the dishes", Renji said quickly before leaving to go do the dishes.

Ichigo looked at him before sighing. He felt as if he should be doing something, he didn't want to be a freeloader.

"Ichigo relax for now, you can help with chores later", Byakuya said thoughtfully.

Ichigo nodded before looking at Rukia who was busy drawing.

She seemed to love drawing.

He used to give her a hard time about drawings because they were always crappy.

"What happened?", Rukia as suddenly.

"Huh" The sudden question had startled him a little bit.

Byakuya gave Rukia a warning look. Rukia could be a little pushy at times.

"Something had to of happened for you to come here", Rukia said ignoring her brother.

"Nothing", he mumbled.

Slowly he got up and went back Renji's room without saying another word.

"**She wasn't tryin to hurt ya king", **Shiro said in his mind.

"I know but it hurts to remember", Ichigo said with a sigh.

"**I know ya wanna pretend it didn't happen but it's better to deal with now",** Shiro said. **"Pretendin will only make it hurt more when ya finally face it"**

Back downstairs

"Rukia what did you say to him?", Renji said with a frown.

He had finished the dishes in time to see Ichigo walking out of the room.

"I was just trying to figure out what happened", She said stubbornly.

Rukia cared about Ichigo, she really did but it had frustrated her that Ichigo had a misguided sense of loyalty to his father. She didn't know how to help him and that's what frustrated her the most.

"You don't wanna know ", Renji said softly before he headed to his room.

"You ok" , he asked Ichigo who was sitting on his bed.

"I honestly don't know", Ichigo said as he looked at Renji.


	5. Going back

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination**

**Author's note {1}: I was going to make this chapter longer but I like the cliffhanger. **

Ichigo woke up in Renji's arms. Renji had crawled into bed with him after he had had another one of his nightmares. He didn't have any more nightmare after that, Renji had chased them away.

Ichigo didn't want to wake Renji so he just laid there quietly.

Shiro had been right, he needed to go to his home and get the important stuff like kon and his school books.

That didn't mean he was looking forward to it. Actually he was dreading it.

He didn't even know if Renji would let him go home.

Renji woke to find ichigo in his arms.

A smile lit up his face, he had been afraid that yesterday had been just a dream.

"Mornin Ichigo", Renji said.

"Morning" Ichigo replied.

"Did you sleep ok?" Renji asked.

"Yes for the first time in a long time", Ichigo replied.

Renji smiled at that.

Ichigo sat up and looked at Renji.

"I need to go home today", he said softly.

Renji blinked at that. Why would Ichigo want to go back to his personal hell?

"Why?" Renji asked.

"I need to get Kon and my school stuff", Ichigo said a little uncomfortable.

He didn't want to upset Renji.

"Who's Kon?" Renji asked curiously.

"Kon is a stuffed loin; he was my last birthday present from my mom", Ichigo said worried that Renji was going to laugh at him.

Renji didn't think it was stupid at all. He understood that the toy was special to Ichigo.

"Ok, after breakfast we will go to your place", Renji said.

"We?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes we, I am not letting your go there alone", Renji said with a gentle smile before sitting up.

"You're not alone anymore, Ichi", Renji said after embracing him.

"You have me", Renji said before giving Ichigo a gentle kiss.

"Renji" Ichigo didn't know what else say.

It was almost like Renji was an angel sent to save him. He knew it sounded a bit cliché but that's how he felt.

Ichigo's place

Ichigo looked at his home and felt a panic attack surging through him.

They were still twenty feet away but it was close enough for Ichigo.

"Ichigo are you ok?", Renji asked concerned.

Ichigo was visibly trembling and he seemed to be breathing harder than normal.

"No but I will be", Ichigo said his voice shaky. "Let go to the park for a little while".

"Ok Ichigo", Renji said he didn't want to put Ichigo under any more stress by disagreeing.

They walked over to a small playground about two blocks away.

"You come here often?" Renji asked.

"Yeah", Ichigo replied as he sat on a wooden bench.

Ichigo was still very shaky. He produced a prescription pill bottle from his front pocket.

"Ichigo, what are those pills?" Renji asked concerned.

"Their Lorazepam, it's for anxiety", Ichigo answered.

" prescribes them for me", Ichigo said softly. "After is failed to get me taken away from my dad, he talked my dad into letting him be my doctor, for my depression."

It was well known the Mr. Ishida and Ichigo's father were good friends, at least they used to be but no one really knew that. His dad didn't have a license to with mental health stuff. So most people just thought was taking care of Ichigo as a favor to his dad.

Ichigo took the cap off before taking one of the tiny white pills out. Before Renji could protest ichigo put it in his mouth and swallowed it dry before putting the cap back on the pill bottle.

"Ichi, you shouldn't do that", Renji scolded.

Taking pills dry was not a good idea.

"It's never hurt me before", Ichigo said softly as he looked at the grass.

"Ichi promise me you'll stop take pills dry", Renji said as he looked at Ichigo.

"I promise", Ichigo promised. He liked taking the pills dry because it made them work faster but he knew it was a dangerous game to play.

"**Let the pill work so ya can get to the house",** Shiro said in Ichigo's mind. **"I'll take it from there"**

"But what about Renji he will think I am a freak",Ichigo thought.

"**We'll try to keep Renji from knowing but if he really cares about ya he won't care**", Shiro responded.

"Ok", ichigo thought not completely convinced.

He didn't completely trust Shiro but then again he had serious trust issues.

"Ichi, earth to Ichigo", Renji said wave his hand in front of Ichigo, who had apparently spaced out.

"Huh",Ichigo said.

"Welcome back. You ok?", Renji asked

"Yeah I just spaced out", Ichigo replied.

"Thank you captain obvious", Renji said with a laugh.

Ichigo smiled only Renji could make him smile before he went to do something he dreaded doing.

Ichigo stood before looking at Renji."Can we go?"

"Yeah" Renji sighed. Ichigo seemed to look for permission for everything. It made sense though, Ichigo didn't trust anyone and asking for permission was kind of like a defensive mechanism. He would have to work with Ichigo on a lot of things.

They walked back to Ichigo's home.

Ichigo was a lot calmer then he was the first time.

Renji held Ichigo's hand as they walked up to the house.

"**Showtime", **Shiro said in Ichigo's mind.

"Will you stay here?" Ichigo asked, his voice betraying how nervous felt .

"Ichigo, I don't think you should go in there by yourself", Renji said concerned.

Then again because he wanted to murder ichigo's father, it was probably better that he stayed outside.

"I'll be ok", Ichigo said softly. "If I need help I'll call you, I promise".

Renji let out a defeated sigh. "Ok but you better call me if you need me"

Ichigo nodded before walking into the home.


	6. Shiro

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I only own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the sucky ending of this chapter.**

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Isshin yelled from the top of the stairs as Ichigo walked in.

Ichigo visibly flinched at his father's voice.

"**Let me take over king**", Shiro said gently in his mind.

Ichigo saw his father coming at him and hesitated long enough for him to be thrown into a wall.

He groaned before letting Shiro take control.

_Ichigo retreated to the furthest reaches of his mind._

_He was in the part of his mind that had sideways buildings instead of upside down ones._

_He didn't want to watch what going on. It would have been weird._

_Instead he laid on the side of a building, letting out a small gasp as bare patches of skin touched the cold glass._

_He listened to the soft gusts of wind as he slowly fell asleep._

Shiro picked himself and grinned.

"**You really did it this time old man**", Shiro said as he walked calmly to Isshin.

Isshin had no idea what was going on but he was determined to knock that grin off his face.

He went to throw a punch but his fist was caught by Shiro, who retaliated by punching Isshin in the face.

Isshin fell back into the door which had not been properly closed.

He fell out of the house as blood poured from his nose.

Renji's mouth dropped open as he saw Isshin fall out the house.

Isshin growled before getting up to tackle Shiro.

Shiro diverted his attack by kicking the man in the face.

"Y-you're not Ichigo", Isshin said cautiously after he impacted with the ground again.

Shiro let an insane laugh, which made Renji cringe.

"**Yer right old man I'm not**", Shiro said with a grin. "**Congratulations you successfully broke yer son**"

"W-what the hell is going on?"Renji cried out stunned.

"**My name is Shiro**", he said as he turned his head to glare down at Isshin. "**I am here to stand up for Ichigo and do what he can't**"

"Because he is weak and worthless", Isshin said.

Renji growled but Shiro held up his hand.

"**Ya really are a pathetic excuse for a father**", Shiro disgust evident in his voice. "**Yer nothing but a weak coward **"

"**King can't because for some ungodly reason he still loves** **ya**", Shiro said. "**But I have no such love for ya**"

Isshin looked scared and it delighted Shiro.

"**The only reason ya are not going to the hospital is because king asked me not to hurt ya too** **much**"

Keeping an eye on Isshin, Shiro looked at Renji .

"**Sorry King didn't want ya to find out about me this soon**", Shiro said. "**I hope I don't affect yer choice on being with king**", He said. "**He needs ya**"

Renji opened his mouth to say something but Shiro cut him off.

"**Ya don't have to answer me**", Shiro said. "**Just watch the bastard for a few moments while I get king's stuff".**

With that said Shiro disappeared into the house.

Renji was still surprised when it came to Shiro but the second personality didn't change his mind, he wanted to be with Ichigo.

He looked at Isshin who was on the ground.

It hadn't taken much to beat the old man but that just proved Shiro's theory, the man was weak.

After a few minutes Shiro emerged with a suitcase in his right hand and a duffel bag that hung off his left shoulder. His left arm was still in cast and would be for another two weeks at least.

When he neared Isshin, He "accidently" hit the man with the suitcase, effectively knocking Isshin out.

"**Oops**", Shiro said with an insane grin.

Honestly Shiro creeped Renji out a little bit. He was glad Shiro wasn't his enemy.

"**I'll wake King up when we get closer to your home**", Shiro said as he walked away from the home.

"Wake him? Why do you keep calling him king?", Renji asked, there were so many questions running through his mind.

"**Full of questions aren't we**", Shiro said with a laugh fit for a madman.

"**King is sleeping, he didn't want to watch**", Shiro said a shrug. "**I call him King because he is my king and I am his horse**"

"**King is in control most of the time and he leads us, while my job is to carry and support my king**" Shiro elaborated when he saw that Renji looked confused.

"I think I understand", Renji said as they neared his home.

"**One last thing don't hurt my king or ya'll have to deal with me**" Shiro said with a grin.

Renji realized for the first time that Shiro had golden eyes.

Suddenly those golden eyes turned into a honey brown.

"R-renji", Ichigo said unsure.

"I'm here Ichigo", Renji said before kissing Ichigo's forehead.

"Is my dad hurt?" Ichigo asked.

Renji felt anger that Ichigo could still love the man but he quickly suppressed it.

"Just broken nose and a few bruises", Renji said.

Ichigo felt relieved that Shiro hadn't hurt his dad to much.

"D-do you still want to be with me?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Of course" , Renji said before kissing him on the lips gently. "I don't mind that you have a second personality".

He opened the door to his home and they both walked in.

Ichigo set the bags down and took of his shoes .

Renji took off his shoes and took the chance to grab Ichigo's bags and ran to his room.

"H-hey give those back", Ichigo said with a small laugh.

Renji was waitng for Ichigo.

When he came into the room Renji embraced him.

Ichigo smiled and kissed Renji's nose.

"You supposed to kiss my lips not my nose, silly", Renji said with a laugh.

Ichigo pressed his lips to Renji's.

"Better", he said as he pulled away.

"Much", Renji said before kissing Ichigo.

He ran his tongue across Ichigo's bottom lip.

Ichigo immediately gave him entrance.

Renji's tongue fought with Ichigo's.

In the end Renji won on explored Ichigo's mouth.

Renji's brushed his hand against Ichigo's groin.

Ichigo jumped and backed away.

The sensation that shot through his groin reminded to much about what had happened with Aizen and Gin.

Renji wasn't surprised as Ichigo jumped back.

It made sense that he would traumatized when it came to sexual activities.

"I'm sorry", Ichigo said softly as he looked down.

"Ichi it's fine" Renji said softly as he embraced Ichigo. "We just have to take things slow".

Renji kissed the boy's forehead.

"There's nothing wrong with you", Renji said.

Ichigo might not of said it but the shame was written all over the boy's face.


End file.
